Ms. Robinson
Mary Robinson, was a main character appearing in the High School Years Series and Forever Sophomores Series. She is the teacher of Tom, Trent, Willy, and Caillou in Essentials to Literacy and World History. She is always willing to help her students get good grades. She debuted in the episode “High School Begins”, and she’s been appearing in almost every episode ever since. Personality Like Ms. Onamor, Ms. Robinson was a kind and caring person. She would always make sure that her students are working hard. She taught Essentials to Literacy and assisted Ms. Conlyn in teaching World History. Ms. Robinson was often irritated when her students (especially Bryce) are being inappropriate. She didn’t give out homework in her class, But she did assign projects once in a while. She appeared in almost every episode. She first appeared in the Season 18 episode “High School Begins”. She continued to teach Tom and co. in the Forever Sophomores Series. But in "Return to Fenway", Ms. Robinson revealed that she wouldn't be teaching at Fredord High next year, and that she would be moving back to her home state, in Missouri, causing Darryl to burst into tears. Because of this, Ms. Robinson will not return in the next School Daze series. However, she is mentioned a few times in the Hershey Park Arc from Oak House and Advanced Education. Near the end of the Advanced Education series, she returns to the school in order to watch the seniors graduate, but not before a a reunion with Tom and co. Appearance Ms. Robinson has tan skin, brown eyes, white earrings, and brown hair. Her outfits vary throughout the series, usually consisting of dresses, tunics or blouses with either leggings or trousers for legwear, as well as various types of shoes. She sometimes wears a coat with her attire. However, she is mostly seen in 3 main outfits. High School Years In the High School Years series, she wore a gray and white striped tunic with a teal overcoat, black leggings, dark red flats, and a gold watch. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomore series, she wore a blue jean dress with rolled up sleeves. She maintained her black leggings and gold watch from her previous outfit. On her feet, she wore leopard-printed shoes. When the class photo was taken prior to the Forever Sophomores finale, She wore a long dark gray coat(which she later retains in the finale), a light teal short-sleeved undershirt, her black leggings, and gray shoes. Her outfit during "The Weirdness War" consists of a long dark gray coat over a black blouse, blue jeans, her gold watch, and the dark red flats from High School Years. On the last day of school, she wore the same coat, but underneath, she wore a maroon sleeveless top, along with a pink skirt. On her feet, she wore brown sandals. Advanced Education In the Advanced Education series, she wears a blue and white horizontal-striped romper with a yellow overcoat, brown sandals with gold straps, and brown shades. She also keeps the same gold watch from her last 2 outfits. Gallery Ms. Ramsour having her paper ripped by Trent.PNG|Ms. Ramsour having her paper ripped by Trent Dancing Ramsour.PNG|Dancing Ramsour In CC Intro.PNG|In CC Intro MR4.PNG|In FE Intro MR5.PNG|In FS Intro Ramsour HSY.png|High School Years Artwork Ramsour FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Ramsour_HSY.png Ramsour_FS.png Robinson_AE_FB2.png|Ms. Robinson wearing her Forever Sophomores outfit in Advanced Education flashbacks Robinson_AE_FB.png|Ms. Robinson wearing her High School Years outfit in Advanced Education flashbacks Ramsour_AE.png Category:Departed Characters